


One Last Time

by PiercingThePage



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drama, Eren is a single pringle, Erwin is dad friend, F/M, Highschool AU, I have no regrets for this fanfic, Mikasa is Eren's older adopted sis, Modern, Nanaba & Hanji are besties for the resties, No I don't care, Oulou do your job!, Petra always gets in the way, Sasha & Hanji are cousins, Ship conflict, So is Hanji, Some Swearing, Suggested au, Teen Pregnancy, Teenagers, This will be a bumpy ride, Yes this is based off the song by Arianna Grande, levi is a punk, ugh!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 05:05:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6786418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiercingThePage/pseuds/PiercingThePage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi & Hanji have been dating for about 3 years in highschool. He starts to have feelings for one of the pretty girls names Petra Ral. After he starts cheating on Hanji with her, he decides he wants out of the relationship. Until the day he decides to tell her, ends up being the day she tells him that she's pregnant. Will they make it out well, or will Levi start to realize he is becoming his own dead beat dad</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Expensive Promises

Chapter 1: Expensive Promises

I pulled into her driveway tired, my skin was sunken in my eyebags. All I wanted was sleep, but she sounded desperate on the phone. I saw her standing on the front porch, smiling in the evening sky, giving a small wave. I sighed & bit my lip, this was it… I had to tell her on behalf of me & Petra. I sighed & walked up to her, which she returned a smile.

“You asked first, so I’ll let you go ahead & spill.” Hanji said waiting.

“Ok… “ My mouth was so dry, I couldn’t speak as well as I thought I could. I’ve been practicing this speech for awhile in the mirror. Hanji was such a sensitive girl, I could already hear her crying her eyes out. I felt a bad feeling in my gut when I saw her big brown eyes. I needed to tell her the truth. Besides, young highschool love isn’t supposed to last. So… What could go wrong? She was a nice sweet, a little bit annoying, but overall a positive girl. Hanji would definitely find someone.

“I wanna break up Hanj.” I started, I could already see the shock & sadness in her eyes. “It’s just, I think we should be more open to other people, so… I’m sorry. But thank you for everything you’ve gave me. I hope we can still be friends.”

She started to tear up, some of her messy chestnut & baby pink locks covering part of her face. Hanji looked at me desperate for words.

“B-But.. I can’t date other guys…” She said with a whimper in her voice.

“Oh, of course you can. You’re honestly very special. All you have to do is just let go.” I said trying to make her happy. I was bad at trying to make someone smile, but I had to cheer her up.

“No seriously! I can’t! You don’t understand!” Hanji was yelling at me now, I could already see the tears going down her cheeks.

“Hanji! Just try! I’m definitely not the best fish in the fucking sea! There’s plenty of people at Rose High.” I was yelling back at her, I was getting annoyed now. She was being over dramatic I thought.

“L-Levi…” Hanji said in a sob. “Please don’t leave me…”

“Hanj… Why can’t you just leave me be..?” I asked. I started to feel very bad. I hated it when she cried, it was like one of those stupid tragic love stories. She cried like that.

“I-I’m…” She started, she started to cry again.

“You’re…?” I helped her a bit.

“Ok…” Hanji said with a sigh. “Well… Do you remember on my birthday? When we…?” She tried to get me to pick up on what she was saying, because she didn’t want to repeat such a private event. It was the first time we had ever… Well I’ll let your dirty minds fill in the blank.

“Again Hanji, I know that must’ve felt good or whatever, but you can't just give up your ability to find other guys-”

“I’m pregnant!” She yelled at me, her was red faced & angered. Her eyes were puffy & Hanji’s hair was a mess. “God! Why can’t you just let me finish!”

I looked at her dumbfounded & at a loss of words. My face went pale as I just stared at her confused & utterly shocked. My throat was even more dry, I felt a headache coming. She looked down, her hands clenching in a fist. A sigh escaped from me.

“Hanj… Are you sure?” I asked, grabbing her hand tightly. She looked up & nodded, pulling off her glasses. “But… are you 100 percent sure?”

Hanji looked back at me with those same brown eyes, except that she was angered. She pulled her hand away from me.

“Get out.” She muttered, completely pissed off. 

“But-” I tried, only to be cut off by her.

“I said get out!” Hanji yelled at me louder, she opened her front door & started to walk in. I tried to grab her but it was too late. She slammed the door shut loudly. I grabbed the knob only to be met with the loud clicking of the lock. I sighed & felt a lump in my throat as I banged on the door loudly.

“Hanji!!!” I yelled. I wasn’t even concerned for her emotions anymore. I just wanted proper answers. I was angered at the fact that she didn’t even want to talk to me about this. I started to realize what full effect this situation was going to have for the both of us.

I was still banging on the door loudly, I just wanted to comfort her. As much as I wanted to leave her for the girl I felt that I could actually give all of my love to. But… this was a bigger. It was a child. That we were going to have. I heard my phone ding. I pulled it from the back pocket of my black skinny jeans. Hanji had texted me.

‘If you keep knocking I’m going to call the cops’ It read.

I sighed & got my fingers ready to type the most distressed text message I have ever sent in my life. Except that the notification that she blocked me came right up. I was so red faced that I can feel it perfectly. It felt as if my skin was lava, & it burned with hatred.

I sighed & put my phone back in the pocket. I walked to the car solemnly, with my head to the ground. I knew I would see her tomorrow in school, so it wasn’t like my life was completely cut from her’s. Besides she was carrying my fucking child, I had to at least help her financially. I didn’t want to be like my own dad, who would do every possible thing to ignore my mom & me. I hated him so fucking much! He didn’t even care when my mom died 5 years ago. He said it was my own problem. Luckily my mom’s brother, Kenny was able to share his house with me. What I didn’t realize is that he was a pimp who brought home a prostitute every other day. My mom had worked in the business before, but nothing too drastic. I got in my car & put in the key in quietly. I started to drive out of the neighborhood.

I didn't even bother to turn on the radio, I just kept thinking about her. What was I going to do? She was only 16, & I was 18, going to college soon. This whole thing was a complete mess. I thought about just leaving Petra. Using my own normal mind, I would never do that. 

She was a short tiny girl with these round amber yellow eyes, she had red hair that was cut short & pulled back. Petra was nothing like Hanji, in terms of fashion. She was one of those “Popular Pretty Girls” but she wasn’t like a brat or anything.

Hanji however, was this energetic punk gothic girl. She seemed like your everyday weirdo, until you found out that she is head deep into science & even weirder stuff like black magic. She had long nappy hair that she never took care of (except for coloring it). Hanji didn’t even bother to cut it, so it reached her chest, it was always in a half assed ponytail. She had dyed it baby pink & lavender at the ends. She was disturbed & wrote poetry, that I liked to hear her read like a crazy mental version of shakespeare.

I met her when I was a sophomore & she was a freshman. Hanji was trying to get people to join the drama club & handed me a paper. I didn’t really care much for her, until she started to talk to me regularly. She invited me to go laser tagging with her, I thought it was stupid until I saw her laughing her heart out. After that, it was pretty late & she somehow convinced me to buy frozen yogurt. I admit, I didn’t want to buy anything for her, until she kissed me under a lamppost. So that was the story of our first date & my first kiss.

I had dated her for about 3 years, & it was honestly the most fun I had ever had. She was the few people who understood me. Hanji liked to tease me for my height because she was about 4 inches taller than me. I liked spending time with her because I could finally be myself. My cranky, stubborn, pissy, punk self, & she liked me for that.

But with Petra, it was like I was a new better person. She always hugged me after class when Hanji wasn’t there. Petra made me feel like a true man, like I was the prince & she was the princess. It was a new feeling, that I simply had never got with Hanji. Because I never considered Hanji to be a women, or my girlfriend. She was my sister at heart.

I sighed & pulled into my driveway. My uncle was probably doing something stupid, so he wouldn’t be home until 3am. I sighed & crashed on the couch, thinking everything over. I thought I could just forget about her, but how can I forget the mother of my own child? Well, maybe my dad could, but I am not my dad! Never will I be him. Maybe I could just break up with Petra? No! That would be taking the easy way out. I’m in a relationship, & I don’t want to just go on to the next girl like my Uncle does. I know! I know! I did technically do that with Hanji, but I was about to dump her anyways.

So I decided to go upstairs to my room to sleep on it.


	2. Chapter 2: Runaway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Hanji gets abused by her ex brother in law, her dad kicks her out of the house. Resorting in her only choice to live with Levi.

Chapter 2: Runaway

((Hanji’s P.O.V))

It was so cold in my house. I felt a throbbing headache approaching, I guess it appeared after all of that yelling. I looked down & felt light headed, well… More like fearful. I know my dad is not going to be happy, he didn't even like Levi that much! He was going to whoop my sorry ass when he would find out. My sister was already living at the house, she had just gotten a divorce, so she was stuck with her two kids, penniless. 

I already knew he would use her to blame that fact that I was with child. Unlike the first Christmas when it said “Mary was with Joseph being great with child” I wasn't “great with child” more like idiotic with child.

It took me all my strength not to throw my phone out the window. I was still trying to hold my love for him strongly, while also not trying to hate his guts. I sighed & rubbed my forehead in annoyance, I laid on the couch curling up in a fleece blanket. I unhooked my choker & closed my eyes, breathing quietly.

I started to fall into my sleep, before being woken up by yelling from upstairs. Just fantastic! My sister’s good for nothing ex husband was here & he was probably high on something. So I guess there would be no sleep for me tonight. I’d just take my niece & nephew upstairs & read them bedtime stories until they get so tired that they sleep, even with their parents yelling & throwing glass objects at each other (last time it was a vase, dad got really mad) , until one of them left the house. I sighed as I heard the whimpers upstairs. It looks like Alexander & Valeria were awake. I really hated that they had to live with their parents issues. As much as I loved my sister, Penny, I cannot understand how she could have fallen for such a low life. Alex was only 6 & Valeria was 4, they were adorable & I loved taking care of them. I started to walk upstairs to get them, until my sis & Phil busted through the door screaming at each other.

“Why do I have to pay for those brats!? I didn’t even want them in the first place!” He yelled in her face, tightening his grip on the bottle of whiskey he was holding.

Penny looked up at him heartbroken, tears were falling down her face.

“Why can’t you just be their dad like you used to!! Phil I don’t even know what has happened to you!! To answer your question, I need to money because we have children to feed!!!” She was screaming now, he didn’t even give a shit.

I peeked in on the dining room where they were fighting, just to see if he had his hands on Penny, it hasn’t happened yet, but I still want to be prepared. It started to cry suddenly, it just hurt to see my sis in so much pain. Phil looked back at me, with a menacing glare.

“Kid! Move along! This ain’t none of your business!” He yelled, I wanted to sink my fist into his face so bad.

“Leave her alone! She lives in this house too!” Penny yelled, crossing her arms & pinching her lips together tightly.

“The babies are crying…” I muttered, trying not to upset Phil into hurting me.

“Does it look like I care?!” He yelled at me. 

Penny had enough, she was so red faced, it looked like a firetruck. She slapped him right across the face. He dropped his bottle & the glass shattered everywhere. 

“LOOK WHAT YOU DID YOU LITTLE-” He was cut off when I punched him right in the gut. Phil looked surprised when I glared at him, hot tears of anger started to form around my eyes. He grabbed my hand & held me to his level, since he was taller than me. I started to panic inside, not for my own sake, or not even for my sister’s, but for my baby, Levi’s baby. Boy I wish he was here now, he would protect me & knock this guy in the middle of next week. He started to shake me, yelling at me. I felt limp & numb. This was it, it was the end for me. At least he knew… Before I was gone.

Suddenly the door busted open, it was my dad. Typically he was a nice guy, & he loved me & my sister very much. He was there for us when our mom passed away from a car accident when we were little. But now he was mad, & he had a gun. Phil looked taken back, but he still had his hands on me. 

“Hey!! Take your filthy hands off my girls!!” He yelled.

Phil dropped me into the glass on the floor. The glass pieces cut my thighs, I could already see the blood stains on my white pleated skirt. Dad rushed up to him & knocked him out unconscious. Penny pulled out her cell phone & dialed 911, I was still bleeding. It hurt so bad. Dad picked me up & held me close to him, carrying me princess style. 

“D-Daddy…” I asked weakly.

“Yes baby?” He said pulling my hair away from my tear stained cheeks.

“I-I… I'm so sorry.” I tried telling him, but something felt so wrong about it.

“This isn't your fault. You'll never have to see him ever again.” He reprimanded me.

“No… It's not about this.” I quickly said while coughing.

“Then what is it about?” He asked gently. “You can tell me.”

“You’ll be mad at me… Forever & ever.” I said quietly, starting to tear up.

“Are you planning on running off with Levi to get married?” He said a bit jokingly. 

“No. Worse…” I said embarrassed.

“Did you have sex with him?” He said closing his eyes. “Because even then, I'm still not mad at you. Am I warmer?”

“You're just about boiling.” I said, getting ready to be yelled at.

“Don't tell me you're pregnant.” Dad said to me.

I nodded slowly, I could already see him started to get angry. He set me down gently & stood in front of me like a tall stallion.

“I am so disappointed in you Zoe.” He said crossing his arms. “You really screwed up this time.”

I nodded, starting to feel tears coming. It was honestly terrifying to see him so mad. But I knew I deserved every minute of it. I felt my body start to shake.

“If you're going to act like an adult, you will be treated like one. That means you’ll find your own place. You got me?” 

I sighed & felt my mouth started to ache. Everything hurt on me. Luckily the glass didn't get stuck inside my skin, but it did cut, & it did hurt. 

I walked up carefully, going to the front door. I opened it, shutting it gently. I felt so weak & so bad, I didn't even know where to go. I was on my own. But I finally decided that it would be best…

To go to Levi’s house.

So I started to walk. It would take about 5 minutes, but with the back of my thighs being cut open, it might take longer. 

It did…

When I finally made it, I went up to his door & knocked on it gently. My hand was bruised from punching Phil. After a minute he opened the door, his eyes were a bit wide from seeing me.

“Hanji! What happened to your face!? It's bruised, & you have a black eye!” He yelled, cupping his hands around my face gently.

“D-Dad… Kicked me out of the house…” I muttered somberly. 

“Did he do this to you!?” Levi yelled looking into my eyes with pity.

“No… Phil… My sister’s ex. H-He was drunk…” I said wincing. “I need a home… C-Could.. You please, if it wouldn't be that much trouble. I'll pay rent & get my own foo-”

“You’re staying. That’s it.” He said looking at my skirt. “Is that blood your’s!?”

I nodded turning around to reveal the wounds on the back of my thighs. He took out a handkerchief & started to dab the wounds gently. I winced a little, but at least he cared.

“Don't worry. You’re safe with me. Let’s get inside before my uncle finds out.” He mumbles leading me inside. 

So this was it… My new life had just begun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry about all the oc's I just want family & drama. Oh boy drama! I'm so mean & terrible to poor baby Hanji, but I might have a happy ending. Might! But yeah! Thanks for the support!
> 
> ~Piercing


	3. Chapter 3: The Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi receives some advice (Well... More like a slap) from Erwin after he admits what he is about to do. Except that Hanji hears everything about his other relationship.

Chapter 3: The Secret

((Levi’s P.O.V))

I helped Hanji walk due to the condition of her legs, she winced every once in awhile. It really hurt me for some reason. I sighed & laid her down on the couch gently, walking to the kitchen to get the first aid kit. I grabbed the bandage wraps & a glass of water for her. I went back in & sat by her side, stroking her hair to soothe her.

“Thank you…” She mumbled quietly.

I nodded & took out the wraps, & started to wrap her legs gently. I looked up at her & noticed that her glasses were cracked. I sighed & took them off for her, she looked up at me with a weak smile. I felt so guilty, for everything. 

I put small bandaids on the little cuts on her cheeks & shoulders. I sighed & sniffed her, she reeked of whiskey.

“Hanji… Have you been drinking? Number 1, you’re underage. Number 2, you’re pregnant!” I yelled at her.

“N-No… I punched Phil & he dropped his whiskey bottle. He picked me up & beat me, he dropped me in the glass & stuff. I guess it's on my skirt.” She said.

I couldn't believe it! What an asshole! Nobody should have to live through that. I was so pissed I could just drive over there & beat the living shit out of him. But I needed to take care of her. As much as I didn't really want to, I had to. I sighed & started to play with her hair, it was dry & puffy. Hanji was so delicate & soft, most people thought she was insane. But I know the truth, that she was actually very easy to break. Sure she could rip you into various pieces & bury them in different locations, but she would only do that if you woke up the fire in her eyes. I couldn’t believe how badly she was wounded, even though I knew about Phil & Penny, I still had the suspicious feeling that it was her father. But what kind of father would abandon his teenage daughter who was literally just beaten, & she was pregnant for fucks sakes.

I went into the old closet, when I was little & my mom passed away I took all of her old clothes & put them in there. Mainly because they smelled like her & I went in there to pray sometimes. I took out an old lacey white dress that she wore a lot. It was flowy & it came to her knees, she looked so pretty in it. I took it by the hanger & walked back to her, she opened her eyes & smiled at me.

“I brought this for you since your skirt is covered in blood & whiskey.”

“Thank you”

She walked up slowly due to the condition of her legs, she took the dress with a steady hand & smiled brightly.

“It’s beautiful.”

“Was my mothers.”

“She had good taste.”

“I know.”

Hanji started walking to the bathroom & closed the door behind me. After a minute or two she came out in the dress. It looked beautiful on her, she smiled & twirled around & laughed like a child. She gave me a curtsy & I couldn't help but give a small smirk. Hanji walked over to me & grabbed my shoulders to pull me into a tight hug. I loved the aroma of scent, she smelled just like my mother.

I pulled back & looked at it closely, my mother liked low cut stuff so a bit of her cleavage was exposed. Well it also couldn't help that she was technically a prostitute. I saw she was showing a bit, I sighed & held her again closely.

“You're starting to show.” I murmured.

“What’s that supposed to mean?!” She asked with a smirk & a glare, crossing her arms.

“I'm saying you look pregnant you dum dum.” I tried again.

“Since when do you say soft words like “dum dum”?” Hanji questioned while laughing. 

“Well sorry! I don't want to make you go waterworks fuck ass!” I said scrowling.

“I'm not that hormonal you cock sucker!” She said snickering.

“Well at least I'm not a fat ass like you four eyes.” I mumbled, but she heard me.

“Well at least I don't have a tiny dick because I shoved it all into my personality…” She said flipping her hair back.

“You don't even have a dick!” I yelled, secretly enjoying the banter.

“Or do I.” She said humming the illuminati song.

“How can you have a dick if you’re fucking pregnant?” I asked trying to stop her laughter.

“I don't know~” She hummed, still smiling. “Maybe you don't know me as well as you thought.”

“No offense but I've heard you complain & scream about period cramps to know that you don't have a dick.” I said proving my point.

“Whatever.” She mumbled.

“It's late, let's go to bed.” I said rubbing my eyes.

“Right.”

((The Next Morning…))

 

I woke up to the sorry sight of my room. A cold empty room that was decked in whatever I liked. I sighed & got up & out from my bed. It was 6:15 & Kenny should be home. I sighed & groaned, getting up to walk in the kitchen to grab two granola bars. Hanji was nowhere to be found.

I looked at the couch, nope.

In my room, nope!

I started to worry until I saw the bathroom door fly open. It was her.

She was smiling & laughing.

“Good morning Lev.” She said pecking my cheek.

But it felt so wrong! I did technically break up with her. I was dating Petra, I started to feel a tray of guilt. It stung me. But I couldn't tell Hanji! Or Petra!

I needed this to be a secret!

I may tell Erwin… Possibly Mike, if he can keep things secret from his girlfriend.

So it was time to go to school now.

“Come on Hanji.” I said grabbing her arm to guide her out the door.

 

((One Long Walk To School Later…))

 

“Oh god! My feet hurt!” She said in a wince.

“Sorry… My uncle took my car.” I said a little tired & annoyed from her complaining.

“I'll see you after school!” She said walking to her side of the building.

I looked around to find my friends, well… More like annoyances. I spotted Erwin & walked up to him first.

“Oh hi Levi.” He said nodding.

“Hey Erwin…” I mumbled.

“Something got you down?” He asked.

“Yeah kind of…” I said solemnly.

“Did you get dumped by Hanji?” Erwin asked looking at me with pity.

“Well… You know how I planned to break up with Hanji? For Petra?” I asked.

“Yeah. Did she not take it so well…?” He asked crossing his arms & furrowing his giant eyebrows.

“Well… Yeah. But worse.” I mumbled.

“What?” He asked again, getting tired of e beating around the bush.

“She’s pregnant.” I finally confessed. “It’s mine…”

“Wait what!?” He yelled, eyes wide.

“Yeah…” I said, unsure what to say.

“Oh my god you stupid piece of shit! Have you ever heard of this magical thing called condoms? Use them!” Erwin said frustrated.

“I know I was an idiot. But I'll make things right.” I said getting really annoyed.

“Are you gonna call off things with Petra?” He asked.

“No of course not! I'll just pay for the child & be with Petra-” I was cut off when Erwin straight up slapped me across the face. That stupid eyebrow glistening maniac just bitch slapped me! 

“What was that for!!??” I yelled at him, utterly pissed.

“That was for you being a total cunt. You can't just ignore Hanji! What kind of man are you supposed to be?”

“A man who will make everyone happy!”

“Except for Hanji…” He said bitter, while walking away to class. I sighed & looked down. A warm hand was on my shoulder. I turned around… Only to find it was Hanji…

“Y-You… You’re leaving me?” She said about to cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god! It's time to aboard the angst train! Dear lord! Yeah, I liked the dialog in this because bickering is so funny to me :3
> 
> ~Piercing


	4. Chapter 4: There's a Fine, Fine Line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Hanji decides that she does want to stay, but after she leaves to get her stuff to pack, a visitor shows up. But not the one she was expecting.

Chapter 4: There’s a Fine Fine Line

(Hanji’s P.O.V)

 

God! I can already feel a headache coming! But I can feel the tears falling out like rain coming in through an open window. I felt betrayed when I heard about his so called “plan”. More like sneaky trick to get out of my life. It’s not like I wanted to be in his life, absolutely not! I would leave in an instant giving the choice. But I couldn’t… I can’t. Not like this. God why me?! 

But maybe… Possibly… This could be some sort of sign. A sign signalling me that we will always be connected. Maybe this all happened for a reason! But what reason? To bring us back together? To give me my last dying wish? Well… Not exactly in order. I wanted to marry him when I was older, even though my dad said he would leave me out of his will if I came back with a ring. But it’s really not in my proper order. But I know something have had to happen for a reason. So what could the reason be? Ugh! I hate life sometimes!

But out of all the girls in this stupid school he had to fall for dick licking Petra freaking Ral? I.E the school’s biggest slut. Not even a slut, at least sluts have something to show off. Maybe she could show off her tiny body, but that’s about it. I had to compete with a girl like her to win my true love’s heart back. It wouldn't be easy, but it had to be done for the baby’s sake. Guh! I needed to leave! I haven’t even visited the doctor in like 3 freaking months. I can’t believe I had been able to hide it from Levi for the past four months. Boy was he naive! But I liked him for that…

Darn! I was doing it again! I just couldn’t stop thinking of him, it was like he was stapled to my mind. I stared at him in front of my eyes, hot tears of anger & frustration began to pour down my cheeks. I sighed & turned around to walk away with a march almost. I felt a hand trying to touch my back, but I sped up completely ignoring him.

“Hanj! I can explain!” Levi yelled. I didn’t stop & ended up going even faster.

“Hanji… Just hear me out.” He tried again, which only got me more pissed off at his stupid little secret.

“Zoe…” He tried again, his voice was cracked. That was when I turned around to face him. His eyes were a steel grey color that was a bit widened from my sudden glance at the call of my first name. I sighed & looked down coldly.

“I think it’s best if I should just leave... I’ll be at my house.” I whispered, but felt something grab hold of my wrist.

“No! I won’t let you do that… You’ll get killed.” He muttered bluntly. I sighed & shook my head.

“I’ll be careful. I can’t guarantee that I’ll be perfectly safe… But I’ll try! Just as long as Phil Isn’t lurking around…” I said with a fake smile. 

“I won’t let you!” Levi yelled with his eyes avoiding to tear up. J-Just... “ He pulled out a keychain with 2 keys dangling off of it. “Take these & stay at my house. My uncle Kenny should be there, but I’ve talked about you some… Just tell him your name & he’ll understand. But try to keep… the other news hidden. I’ll talk to him about that privately.”

I nodded, I wanted to stay at his house. Though a bit rundown & the smell of rubber wrappers in the bedrooms, it was far better than my house.

I didn’t have much there, just my room & my computer. I love playing my my niece & nephew, the poor little things were so scared of their dad, & who could blame them? He was a terrifying man & I don’t know how Penny could fall for him. She claimed that he was a sweetheart before he started drinking & doing business with drugs. Part of me needed to go back to say goodbye, or simply get my stuff. 

So before I went to Levi’s I walked to my house. It was blue & had 3 stories with pink roses decorating the front yard. Ever since mom died Penny took pride to maintain mother’s garden. I remember when we were little mom would always grow beautiful flowers & even fruit. I loved picking the ripe strawberries & helping my mom make strawberry shortcake. My dad loved it because he saw the hard work I put into making him happy with treats. Those were the happy days…

When mom died after a car hit her to the force that she snapped her neck. My dad got really depressed afterwards, he spiraled out of control & would ignore us. He wouldn't even look at Penny & me due to the fact that we looked so similar to mom.

Penny had long hair that reached to the bottom of her ribs, she had bright Hazel eyes & she was pretty short. I on the other hand, had shorter hair that was usually tied up. I dyed the tips pink & violet. I was tall & a bit curvy. I normally wore sports bras to hide myself. Dad couldn't stand to look at me when I was wearing skimpy ish clothes because I apparently looked just like mom. It made me sad, so I ended up getting into a more punk style. I believed in witchcraft & dark Angels, along with dark entities. I really wanted to be something else, something intriguing.

When I opened the front door I was greeted by the sight of my niece & nephew playing in the living room. Alexander looked up & smiled, walking over to me with open arms. I hunched over to pull him in a tight hug.

“Auntie Zoe!” He squealed, giggling.

“Hey Alex!” I said happily, brushing his dark hair out of his bangs.

Valeria dropped the Barbie she was dressing & walked over to me & laughed. I smiled & pulled her into the hug with her brother.

“What're you two doing here? Is mommy home?” I asked a bit worried that the children were left alone.

“Mommy’s at work!” Val said in her high pitched voice. “Grandpa said he would be back… Er soon.”

I simply nodded, looking down at the carpet. I sighed & bit my lip, trying to find the proper words to tell them that I needed to leave.

“Auntie Zoe… Um has to leave… I'm moving out of the house.” I said solemnly.

“What!?” Val said in a whimper. “Whhyy!?”

“You're going to have a little cousin soon.” I murmured, trying not make them upset.

“Huh?” Alex asked tilting his head.

“I-I'm having a baby… So I'm going to be living somewhere else.” I said to them, holding them close.

They didn't say anything, all they did was hug me back. But they looked upset & it broke my heart. I kissed them both on the cheek, trying to avoid crying. I got up & rested a hand on my stomach.

“I'll visit often…” I said with a small smile, walking into my small bedroom to pack a few things into a black suitcase. I put all my clothes in there. Toothbrush, hair products & dye, all of my books & albums. I had two suitcases in total that I had to bring to his house. I couldn't do it by myself! There was no way! 

I pulled out my phone & dialed the number.

“Hello?” The voice said.

“Hey Sasha.. Can you do me a huge favor?” I asked.

“Yeah sure… Whatcha need? Class gonna start soon.” Sasha said, voices could be heard behind her.

“I thought you were cutting class today?” I questioned a bit confused.

“Fine! Just don't tell Uncle Patrick!” She said revealing her true intentions. 

“Dad won't find out potatoes for brains!” I said rolling my eyes.

“Ok! Yeah what's up?” 

“Well err. Can you help me take two suitcases to Levi’s house?” I asked. “It won't take long. I promise!”

“Are you running away from home or something?” She asked.

“Yeah kinda…” I confessed.

“Ok first question, why?”

“Well err… Levi & I… Uh… Did the ‘do’.” 

“Ewww! Gross!” She said loudly. “That's nasty!”

“You talk about you & Connie-”

“Shh!!! That's personal stupid! Ok fine… Everyone does it! Continue…”

“So that was on my birthday… I've been kinda hiding that I was pregnant about… 4 months.”

“You're what!?” She yelled. “Woah… Woah… Woah… What!?”

“What're you deaf? I'm pregnant? So yeah… Dad doesn't even like Levi, I got kicked out.” I answered.

“Wow… So are you like? A thing? How did he take it?” She asked.

“I'll tell you later… Can you come?” I asked getting impatient.

“Yeah… Yeah… I'm coming, I'm coming.” She said. “I just got my license!”

“Dear lord I'm gonna die…” I whispered. “But if we get in an accident, I will set you on fire & throw you out the window! You hear me-”

“Jesus! Calm your tits!! I'll be careful!” She said. “Be right there!”

She hung up.

I sighed & sat on the porch, waiting for my cousin’s arrival. It felt like hours of waiting before a car pulled in the driveway. I got up excitedly.

Until I realized it was my dad's car.

Oh shit! I thought.

I was so dead!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiyya! So I'm sorry for the wait! Final exams are a pain in the ass. I hope you like it! Please comment suggestions for the next chapter, cause I want viewer feedback & im kinda stumped XD the person with the best idea wins & will get shout out (I'm not even sure if Shoutouts from me will mean anything XD) but feel free to say as you please. I won't think you're creepy.
> 
> ~Piercing


	5. Chapter 5: The Losers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After packing up & leaving, Hanji meets the girl who stole Levi away, & she is the rudest thing ever.

Chapter 5: The losers

(Hanji’s P.O.V again)

 

I quickly got up & took the suitcases with me. I sped walked into the bushes near Main Street. I heard the car honk & didn’t look back, I just kept walking.

“Sis!” I heard my sister yell, I turned over to have seen that she had ran to me. 

“Penny…” I mumbled looking down at her with a small smile.

“D-Dad told me… About…” She didn’t finish her sentence & put a hand on my shoulder.

“Yeah…” I mumbled. “Sasha’s picking me up, tell the little one’s that she said hello.” I smiled.

“I will.” She said pulling me in a big hug. “You’re acting like mom… So grown up yet lively.” Penny whispered in my ear. My face drained of color.

“I wish she could meet her grand kids…” I mumbled under my breath. “I could really use her right now...:”

“We all could use a little bit of mom right about now.” She said quietly.

“Oh I miss her!” I yelled loudly. I guess I got hit by the emotions because I started to cry.

“We all miss her… But we just gotta keep livin. She’s always watching out her us. We don’t need to fear anyone, she’s always protecting us.” Penny whispered. She sounded like mom, we both kinda did.

Suddenly a bright red bug pulled into the driveway. Sasha rolled down the window with a bright smile.

“Get in loser we’re going shopping.” She referenced loudly at me, I rolled my eyes.

“That’s so fetch.” Armin said. He was sitting in the passenger's seat.

“Stop trying to make fetch happen it’s not gonna happen.” Mikasa said. She was in the backseat of the car.

“Haha guys. Oh how you humor me.” It was true. They were hilarious & I’m glad Sasha brought them.

“Get in dee care!” Sasha said with a funny accent. I laughed & got the suitcases in. Penny rushed in & helped me.

“Thanks sis.” I smiled.

“Well you are pregnant so.. I’m helping so you don’t get tired.” She said rubbing my hair.

“Omg. What?!” Armin said eyes wide. 

“Yeah... “ I blushed. “I thought Sasha would tell.”

“Lol nope.” She said fist bumping Penny. “Sup cuz.”

“Haha, hey Sasha!” She said happily. “How’s my cousin?”

“Oh you know, just helping the mom-to-be run away from home. Nothing much.” She said with a smirk.

“Oh my god congrats Hanji.” Mikasa said. “I’m assuming Levi would be said father.”

“Really? I saw him smooching with Petra against the lockers. It looked like he was trying to suck her lips off. She was drooling everywhere-”

“Ew! We don’t need a mental scarring image in our heads Armin!” Sasha said gagging. “For the first time I just lost my appetite.”

“That’s nasty.” Mikasa said. “If I saw Eren doing that to someone, they'd be punched to freaking Uranus.”

Everyone started laughing, including me. Except for Mikasa, she looked confused.

“What?” She asked. “What’s so funny?”

“Uranus… Your anus.” Armin said with a troll smile.

“Oh how mature!” Mikasa crossed her arms. “That was so funny I forgot to laugh.”

“I'm sorry, but you implied that you'd punch Eren to our buttholes.” I said snickering.

“Piece of-” Sasha started before being smacked by Armin.

“Don't swear! There’s a baby!” He said, to which she returned a glare. 

“It’s not like it can hear me…” She said rubbing her cheek.

“Sorry Sasha… But Alexander learned the F word from you.” Penny commented, making her face even redder.

“Whatever… They’re gonna use them anyway.” She murmured. “Well we better head on now~ Zoe bear get in Dee care!”

“Haha! Alright alright!” I said getting in & closing the door.

 

(A loud & slightly weird car ride later)

“We’re here~” Sasha chirped.

“Wow what a dump.” Mikasa said.

“Ruddde.” Armin said flipping his hair back.

“What he’s my cousin, I can say whatever I want.” She defended.

“Thanks guys. I better get settled.” I thanked while getting out with the suitcases.

“Goodbye.” Mikasa said.

“Bye bye.” Armin followed.

“Sayōnara suckers!” Sasha yelled while driving away.

I laughed & pulled the suitcases into the house. It was dark & nobody was home, so I could pack in peace. I went into his bedroom & took out my clothes. I went into his bed & immediately closed my eyes. This baby was making me tired, & his bed was so comfy.

~~~

I woke up to slight shaking, Levi was standing in front of the bed over me. I smiled & got up to see him better. 

“Levi… You didn't mention anything about having a sister.” A voice said behind him.

“Petra.. I'm sorry I figured she would still be at her house.” Levi said turning over.

“So this is your pregnant ex?” She said looking down at me. “She looks like an emo freaking hot mess.”

I made eyes with her. She had short cropped red hair & was really short. She had a pink dress & a white jacket & gold heels. Oh miss popular herself! Petra freaking Ral. I started to get a bit angry that she was making fun of me.

“Uhm… Zoe.” He muttered, Levi had never called her by her first name. “Can you please… Leave us alone.”

I sighed & started to tear up. I tried to stop it by biting my lip, but that just made it worse. I burst out sobbing & covered my face with my palms.

“Oh my god, what a cry baby.” Petra said a bit bitter.

“Jeez… I didn't mean to set you off. Calm your tits.” He said to me.

I couldn't take it anymore. He was such a fucking jerk! I smacked him across the face & stomped out the door, slamming it shut.

I needed a walk, a long one.

Definitely not the size of his dick. That's for sure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm too evil, I love Hanji but I love drama even more. I'm sorry to the Petra lovers, but I need a villain like character.
> 
> ~Piercing


	6. Chapter 6: Training Wheels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Sasha conflicts with Levi, he starts to realize the value of Hanji's love.

I screwed up badly. She ran out crying, because of me. Petra stood beside me, looking confused.

"Why was she even here in the first place?" She asked me, placing her hands on her hips.

"She got kicked out of her house. Her dad wasn't impressed, & he hates my guts so..." I answered trying not to give too much information.

"Really? She doesn't have like... Family to live with?" Petra asked.

"I know her sister is struggling with a divorce. Hanji's mom died long time ago, so she doesn't have that much options. Plus I'm trying to stay on her good side." I explained, rubbing the back of my neck.

"Well you screwed that last part up, now didn't you?" She said rolling her eyes.

"I think you did that. You were slightly rude." I said.

"Oh put the blame on me! You're the one that got her knocked up & ran away, you fucking coward." Petra snapped at me.

"You're choosing to stay with me you petty little daughter of a whore." I said back.

She looked up at me, highly offended. Petra started to cry softly.

"T-That's so mean!!" She chocked between a sob. "Why would you say that!?"

"Oh my god... I'm so sorry." I tried to reason with her. "Please... I didn't mean it."

"I can't believe you're gonna kiss your child with that mouth!" She yelled back at me. "It's over!!"

"Wait- I'm sorry! I'm just frustrated, I love you!" I yelled back at her.

She ignored me & started to walk away, she flipped the door open & slammed it shut. Petra went into her car & started it quickly. Driving away in a breeze.

I sighed & felt a pit in my stomach.

"Hanji would've appreciated my humor... Why do I suddenly miss her?" I asked myself.

~~~  
(Hanji's POV)

I couldn't believe it! Not only was I going to be a single teen mother, but I was going to be one with an ex boyfriend who hates my guts. This sucked, pure & simple.

I had a massive headache. It hurt so much. His words echoed in my head for what felt like centuries. I was a complete loser, a lost loser.

I was going to school tomorrow & was going to get laughed at. I knew I was showing, & I knew that people would call me a straight up whore. 

But I couldn't stop loving him, he was special to me. I was pregnant with his child for god sakes. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't just cast a love spell & have him fall into my arms.

But I have to continue on, at least I know Sasha, Mikasa, & Armin support me. But I can't speak for the others. My teachers might not like me anymore. I wouldn't like myself anymore...

I started to break down crying. I was sitting on the grass in the small forest that could be easily followed to my house. I had walked a distance from Levi's so he wouldn't see me.

I kept crying for what felt like hours, until something stopped me in my fit of tears. 

The baby. It started to move. It surprised me, & I sniffled, wiping my tears away. I held my breath as the movement continued. I sighed & held my mouth open. 

"H-Hello..?" I said looking down, resting my palm on the area where the child was moving.

"I'm so sorry baby... I'm probably the worst mother out there..." I mumbled quietly.

"But I love you... Whoever you are. I'll always take care of you... No matter what." I sighed & closed my eyes, allowing the remaining tears to softly fall off my face. When the motion stopped, I brought myself up & started to walk. Sasha's house wasn't too far from where I was.

When I got there, I knocked on the door softly. Sasha answered, while holding a piece of bread in her mouth. She took the piece & swallowed it whole.

"Hey Zoe bear." She said smiling like a weirdo.

"Hey... I got in a bad fight with Levi. Can we hang out for a bit?"

"Oh hell naw! That little punk is gonna get it hard!" She yelled walking forward. "Get in the car! I've got some yelling to do!"

"Sasha! You can't just beat up people with their consent!" I yelled back at her.

"Fine! I'm going alone!" She said putting the key in.

"Ok! Fine I'll go!" I said getting in quickly. "Just don't kill him please!

"I make no promises!" Sasha said driving quickly to him.

After a long drive that was shortened by her anger. They both made it, Sasha jumped out the door & ran up to his front door. Knocking aggressively.

~~~

(Levi's POV)

I looked up from watching television, to fear loud banging from the door. I sighed & grunted.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" I yelled opening.

There was a girl with straight reddish brown hair & bright brown eyes. She looked like Hanji, expect with paler skin & a different face shape.

"How dare you hurt my cousin you piece of donkey shit! I will break every bone in your body! Don't you understand that you can't just hurt someone! I swear I will knock you out in PAIN!!!!" The girl yelled in my face.

"Sasha! Stop!" Hanji yelled behind her.

"Hanji? What's going on?" I asked a bit confused.

"I'll tell you what's gonna happen! You will respect her! Or else I will set you on fire & throw you into a hole with gasoline! Abdacnhffnlyeqxvnhrzcvg!!!!!"She was telling in frustration.

"Hehe... Cousin's right?" Hanji said embarrassed. "Sorry..."

"And somehow you're the one one with the raging hormones." I joked to Hanji. She laughed.

"Excuse me!?? What's that supposed to mean!??!" Sasha yelled.

"Nothing!" We both said at the same time.

"Ok sly dog!" She said crossing her arms. "I'm gonna watch you... Carefully. But if you hurt my cousin, I will punt you!"

"Ok... Can me & Hanji talk in private?" I asked.

"Yeah! I gotta go home anyway. We're having baked potatoes tonight! Later haters!" She said running back to her car.

"She's kinda weird." I said crossing my arms.

"Yeah... She is." Hanji hummed.

"Must be genetic." I said smirking at her.

"At least I'm not genetically a little bitch like you!" She snapped back.

I took her to bed. She fell asleep immediately. Tomorrow would be interested. But something was starting to get better.

Maybe we can work?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Sorry! My summer has been kinda crazy. But I'll get back into this story! I hope this chapter wasn't pointless.
> 
> ~Piercing


	7. Chapter 7: War Against Ourselves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Understanding comes to ashes when a fight breaks out, can Levi stop this madness before it corrupts the whole friend group.

Chapter 7: War Against Ourselves

(Levi's POV)

I woke up to the light shaking of my shoulders. My eyes slowly opened to see Hanji standing over me with an irritated face.

"Come on... It's 6:30 you need to get up." She said rubbing her eyes.

From her appearance she was already dressed. I got up from the bed & headed straight to the bathroom where I brushed my teeth & combed my hair. It was so early that I didn't even notice a large hickey on my neck. I went out to get dressed when Hanji gave me a strange & disgusted look.

"What's on your neck?" She asked poking it lightly.

"I don't know..." I said taking my shirt off to put on a black tee. Hanji walked out to get breakfast while I changed clothes. I shut the door slowly & checked my appearance before stuffing my homework back into my black leather book back.

I jerked my head back to hear a knock at the door. I opened it to see a large figure outside.

Kenny, what does this bastard want?

"Hey Levi." He said smirking down at me. 

"What do you want?" I asked a bit annoyed.

"So your girlfriend's staying? Who approved of that?" Kenny said sheepishly.

"I did it cause I'm nice." I said crossing my arms. "Why do you care? You're not home."

"Ah... Kinda funny cause you said you broke up with her. I thought you were an idiot for doing that, but you're so damn stubborn that you wouldn't let her come crawling back into your heart like that." He said looking down at me suspicious. "Why'd you let her?"

"Why do you care?" I questioned with a pissed off face.

"I care because I heard something." Kenny said crossing his arms.

"I didn't even know you could hear anymore old man." I said scoffing.

"Watch it pipsqueak." He mouthed. "Just tell me the damn truth." 

"Don't you already know?" I said getting real tired of his shit.

"You got her knocked up didn't you?" He said glaring at me.

"So what if I did. At least I actually loved her before I had sex with her, unlike what you do." I said irritated.

"Don't be so fresh with me. I can kick you out. Both of you." Kenny said.

"Wowie. I thought you were nice. Guess I was wrong." I said sarcastically.

He continued to glare at me, I looked up at him with a colder glare. I heard footsteps near so I turned my head to see Hanji terrified.

"Um... Do you want me to fix breakfast Mr. Ackerman?" She asked shyly, well more scared.

Kenny softened up a bit & gave her a little smile. "Oh no thank you dolly... That's awfully kind of you though. This jerk over here doesn't deserve a sweet lady like you." He said gesturing to me.

I gave him a large glare. "Tch." I muttered.

Hanji gave an awkward laugh. "Oh... Hehe. I suppose." She said walking to the kitchen.

I grabbed my book bag & went to find her, sitting on the couch with her things. 

"Come on... I'll drive us." I said grabbing her hand.

We got in & I started the car, pulling out of the driveway. She kept staring out the window, looking at passing cars & people.

"What're you looking at?" I asked casually.

"...Stuff..." She said bored.

"Well, we're almost there..." I said pulling into the school parking lot.

We got out & made our way up to the school entrance. Hanji spotted Erwin, Mike, & Nanaba so she went up to them with a smile. I glanced to the side to see Petra staring at me whispering to her friends. I rolled my eyes until she came up to me.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry..." She said looking up at me.

"Yeah..." I muttered. "It's fine."

"So... We're cool?" Petra asked fixing her pink skirt.

"We're cool." I said giving a small smile.

She wrapped her arms around me, to which I returned the hug. Petra kissed my cheek softly. The hug lasted forever until I heard a familiar voice.

"You. Did. Not." Sasha said crossing her arms giving a menacing glare. "I. Will. Cut. You."

"You better not tell you little bitch." I whispered.

"Levi what's going on?" Petra asked hugging me tighter.

"She already knows..." Sasha said gesturing to Hanji.

She looked at me, her eyes starting to tear up. My mouth hung open as I tried to break free of Petra's grasp.

"What the fuck is happening?" Mikasa asked. Oh great my cousin...

"This donkey dick decided to cheat on Hanji." Sasha said. "He's going to get it hard.

"Just you wait a minute-" Petra started before being cut off.

"Omg gurl, this shit just got real." Armin said crossing his arms. 

Mikasa looked to the side at her brother Eren. 

"Eren you better your ass over here. Cause we about to fight." She yelled.

"Levi what is going on?" Eren asked me.

"None of your business!" I said annoyed.

Nanaba & Mike walked over.

"Levi you is a dead man. Hanji's crying to Erwin, you about to loose your girl." Nanaba said.

"Erwin's gonna beat your ass, so is Sasha." Mike said hovering over me.

"Just you wait! Leave him alone! My daddy is a lawyer & he can call the police on you!" Petra yelled holding my hand.

"Fuck the police!!" Armin yelled.

"What did you say!?" Petra said highly offended.

"Are you deaf whore?" Mikasa said gagging.

"I've just about had enough of this shit! Leave her alone!" I yelled.

"Boy... You better watch it." Mike said pointing at Erwin who was behind me.

I turned around to find him glaring at me completely pissed off. 

"I can't believe you would do that to her." He started. "She's crying in the bathroom."

Gee I felt bad. They knew how to play the guilt card on me.

"..." I couldn't think of anything to say, until Sasha slapped me.

"You is a hoe." She said putting her hands on her hips.

"Fuck off." I muttered.

Suddenly a group of teachers started to surround us. Just great...

"Principles office now!!!" Principle Dok yelled in our faces.

I turned around to see that Petra was smiling at me. That little bitch told the teachers.

I hate her guts.

Now I really feel bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soup opera gone completly wrong. This was a weird chapter. I apologize. But I love arguments.
> 
> ~Piercing


	8. Chapter 8: Pure Perfection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a long boring discussion at the principals office, the squad find out Hanji's hurt so they need to help her asap.

Pure Perfection

(Hanji's POV)

The bathroom smelled so bad, but it simply didn't matter.

My glasses were dripped with tears. I placed them off to the side & sniffled, sobbing into my palms. 

I heard the door creak open so I kept quiet so nobody knew I was crying.

"Ha! The whole thing was so funny! Petra totally went up & told Principal Dok! I would call her a snitch but all of those losers got in trouble! It was hilarious!" A girl said outside the bathroom.

"Haha! What the frick frack even happened?" Another girl questioned.

"Petra's dating that super hot emo guy... Er... Levi? Yeah! But Levi had a girlfriend & she's pregnant so all of this drama is bursting out from the emo freaks. It's really funny." 

"That's so crazy! Who the hell even is she?"

"Zoe something...? The one with the pink & lavender hair." 

"That freaky bitch? What a fucking slut!! That's so gross!"

I felt a horrible pain in my throat... I was a useless muck, I couldn't stand up for myself... Especially with popular girls?

"We should warn Petra about Levi... He could've gotten stds from her!"

Or maybe I could stand up for myself...? 

These skanks were going down, hard!

I walked out kicking the bottom of the door open. Walking up to the shortish brunette girl crossing my arms.

"Ew! It's her!!" She screamed.

A gave her a good slap on the cheek that instantly left a red mark. She yelled & started to sway me away. 

A tall blonde overly tan chick pulled my hair & a ginger kicked me in the leg. I screamed & dropped to the floor cupping my stomach. I pleased them to stop, but they continued with girlish fighting. I would beat them if it hadn't been for the trouble to stand up.

"Stop!!"

They turned their heads & so did I. A small blonde girl with baby pink lipstick stood before me. She had pink & nude eyeshadow with light pretty makeup & a white & gold outfit with pink pumps. She looked horrified at the image displayed in front of her wide blue eyes. 

"Christa we told you that you couldn't talk to us! Oh my god you freak!" One of them said.

I pushed her down to the bathroom floor to her disgust. She got up & shook the dirt off of her pants.

The three girls walked out hurriedly. The girl walked over to me & helped me up.

"Thank you..." I muttered.

"Are you alright?!" She asked checking my legs.

"I'm not sure... I'm pregnant so I don't know if they did anything drastic... I don't think so." I said looking myself.

"W-What?! Oh my gosh!" Her eyes widened again in shock. "We need to get you to the nurse! Immediately!" 

"What's all of this commotion?!" A voice said coming inside. A tall tan girl with freckles & almond eyes.

"Ymir! Thank goodness you're here! Those old "friends" I had... They beat her up! She's pregnant! She needs to go to the nurse! Help me take her!" The girl said rushy.

"Those bitches! Those fucking sluts! I'm gonna sock them-" 

"Ymir! Let's go!!" She yelled impatiently. 

"Ok! Ok! Christa! I'm on it!" Ymir ran up to be help me walk. "The name's Ymir... You probably know my girlfriend Christa. Are you ok?"

"Sorta..." I mumbled.

"We don't know but better safe than sorry!" She said guiding me to the hallway.

"We're gonna tell Principal Dok! This is just downright crazy. If something does go wrong with the baby you need to press charges." Ymir said with a hand on my back.

"I-I will... I'm just hoping for the best..." I answered walking awkwardly to the nurse's office.

After arriving I sat on the cot with my hands on my stomach. Christa sat next to me with a hand on my shoulder. Ymir leaned back against a wall folding her arms.

"I knew they were mean... But not that mean!" Christa said in shock.

"I know they're gonna get in trouble, even if I have to do it myself..." Ymir whispered.

"You shouldn't get too violent... You might get in trouble yourself." She reprimanded her.

"Ugh... Sorry, I hate them so much!" Ymir said loudly.

A nurse walked in, she had long hair & a sweet smile. We all knew that she was Principal Dok's wife Marie. She was a favorite staff member at the school. Always nice.

"Hello ladies!" She greeted with a warm smile. "What seems to be the trouble?" 

Christa explained the whole thing while Ymir nodded. I sat there staring off into space.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! This is well out of my care! We need to take you to the emergency room! Are your parents available to pick you up!?" She yelled horrified.

"Uhm... I don't live with my parents..." I said under my breath.

"Oh... I need to go get someone!" Nurse Marie yelled running out.

I sighed, this is going to be a catastrophe...

(Levi's POV)

Well this was fantastic! I'm now sitting in the principal's office with Sasha, Mike, Nanaba, Erwin, Armin, Mikasa, & Eren. I knew it was wrong to kiss Petra, but she was just so pretty... Err... & popular. I thought having her would make me feel better about myself. But I only feel worse...

Principal Nile stood before us, with a dirty glare. 

"Do you know why you kids are in here?" He said menacingly.

We all stood silent, but Armin raised his hand.

"We were all being naughty."

We tried to hold back our laughs.

"Yes... Disrupting the whole school hallway with your banter & physical fighting!" He said. "What is this about?!"

I stood up.

"Long story... I gotten this girl pregnant but I broke up with her because I had another girl. Some war came down & the entire friend group got evolved." I said trying not to make myself look dumb.

"You missed out on the fact that you two are supposed to be together, & that you cheated on her." Sasha said giving me a dirty look.

"Enough!" He yelled cutting us off before sighing. "This is an adult situation... But the problem is that you are all teenagers, kids even. I understand that this is complicated. But there is no need to use the hallway as a battle field. I suggest to handle this-" Dok was cut off when Nurse Marie busted through the door.

"We need an ambulance now!" She yelled.

Nile stood shocked, then he ran into the nurse's office.

"Geez... Wonder what happened..?" Sasha said trying to get a better view.

"Who knows?" Eren said. "Levi I thought you meant better."

"Ugh... You're all giving me a headache." I said to shut them up.

"Good!" Armin said. "At least you feel some pain!"

"Levi... Just... Make a decision before you go around raining on everybody's parade. You're about to be a dad, might as well make up your future for the future." Erwin said shaking his head.

"Yeah guys... Let's just think about the good things..." Nanaba said with a smile. "We shouldn't get mad over no reason."

"Ironic since you get angry over nothing..." Mike said smugly at her.

She gave him a glare. "You better shut your mouth before I-"

"Guys! Dok might hear us!" Mikasa said shutting us up.

"Guys... This is so weird... Like we're adults or something." Eren whispered.

"Are you excited Levi?" Mikasa asked me.

"Huh? Why would you care?" I said rolling my eyes.

"Dude... I'm your cousin dummy. How did Uncle Kenny react?" She asked.

"He seemed smug with me... I dunno. He almost seemed happy. But he's starting to piss me off by being really nice with her, acting like a gentleman with her." I said scornful.

"Don't be jealous that he can be a better gentleman than you could ever be." Sasha said crossing her arms.

"Ohhh..." Nanaba said trying to hold back a laugh.

"She told you!" Mike whistled.

"But wouldn't you be pure mad if he wasn't being nice to her? So you're just being mad for no reason." Eren pointed out.

"Like a hormonal girl..." Mikasa whispered. 

Everyone laughed before I glared at them to shut the hell up.

"Do you know the gender?" Nanaba asked me.

"No..." I answered.

"What are you hoping for?" Mike asked.

I thought about it for a moment. What did I want? I'm not sure...

"I don't really care as long as it's healthy." I said. Typical answer...

"You probably want a boy... Usually fathers want someone to relate to." Mikasa said.

"Awe... But what about a baby girl? Someone to be a daddy's girl!" Sasha said happily.

"I think you'll be the best dad!" Nanaba said blushing.

"All of you started yelling at me for being crummy & now all of a sudden I'm going to be the best dad? That's about as suspicious as a nun doing squats in a cucumber field." I said rolling my eyes. "Y'all can't seem to make up your minds.

"Shut up! We're being nice!" Nanaba said glaring at me.

The door opened so everyone started to shut up. It was two girls, one was really short & had blonde hair. The other was freakishly tall & had dark brown hair. They sat at two empty seats. We all remained silent until Sasha spoke up.

"Hi!" She said with a smile.

"Hello!" The blonde girl waved back smiling sweetly.

"What happened?" Sasha asked tilting her head.

The tall girl spoke up. "Some popular bitches best up this pregnant girl in the bathroom. They're taking her to the emergency. We were told to wait here so we can give info about the incident." She answered.

Everyone's face turned white. 

"Um... What did she look like?" Mike asked.

"Tall... Tan, longish brown hair with pink dye. She wore glasses... Seemed sweet." The short girl said.

We well froze. Sasha's face was getting red. Everyone didn't know what to say.

"I need to call Penny! Oh shit! Anyone have a cell?!" Sasha yelled standing up. "Ugh! Whatever!! I need to get a phone!"

She ran out & I followed her to the main office. The lady stood at the desk gave us an odd look.

"We need to call someone! It's an emergency!" She said.

"What happened?" The lady asked typing something.

"T-The girl!! Emergency room! Need to call her s-sister! She's my cousin!" Sasha yelled.

The lady redirected her to a phone at the back. Sasha ran & started to phone the number. I stood beside her listening for an answer.

"Hello?" A familiar voice said.

"P-Penny! Zoe got beat up! They're taking her to the emergency room! We need to check on her!" Sasha yelled.

"W-What!? I'm on my way!" Penny yelled hanging up.

We stood silent. It was obvious that Sasha was panicking. I didn't really know what to do, if I'm honest. 

About 10 minutes later Penny showed up with her two kids & a note. She gave it to the office lady & she signed us both out with the note from my uncle.

I looked down to see Hanji's nephew cower away from me. Her niece started to smile at me & walk towards me. Penny holding a tight grip on her hand. 

"Ok.. Let's go..." Penny mumbled.

We walked to her car & I sat in the passengers seat. While Sasha sat with the kids in the back. The whole ride was awkward. 

"Mommy!" One of this kids said.

"Yes baby?" Penny asked.

"Are we going to take Auntie home?" She asked.

"I'm not sure Val..." She said biting her lip.

Sasha started to talk to the children. I looked out the mirror in silence the whole time.

When we got there we rushed inside. Penny asking for the room number. The nurse told us where to go. We rushed inside quickly. Hopefully we weren't too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT: The next chapter the gender will be revealed. It's just going to be one baby (because surprise twins or triplets is very rare & Hanji would have known when she got checked up the first time) please comment genders names.
> 
> Also unfortunately I can't use already existing Levihan children ocs (Samson, Leigh, Asher etc.) so please be original & this will be in the next chapter! But I will choose my favorite but all of your ideas are appreciated!
> 
> Be creative!
> 
> ~Piercing))


	9. Chapter 9: Beauty Is In The Eye Of The Beholder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He finally gets it... and Hange confesses her feelings.

Chapter 9: Beauty Is In The Eye Of The Beholder

 

It was all my fault... I lived in deep misery. He never saw me the same... My father.

He took care of Penny & I, honestly he was a great loving man. I'm a real disappointment. He was very gentleman acting & caring, but he got angered easily, to which I got my own anger from him. 

I sighed and sat on the hospital cot, the beige leather felt cold against my burning leg. They said pregnancy makes you "glow" bullshit, I'm sweating like a pig. I crossed my legs & looked around the room. It was freezing but weirdly humid at the same time. Very uncomfortable feeling, I didn't like it.

I waited for the results, leaning back. I thought I had my whole life figured out. I would grow up & achieve my dreams in working in the science field. But no... 

I was fool & he was a fool. Two fools creating an innocent one. Something that doesn't even deserve to even know our first names. 

I but my lip, starting to tear up from the rushing thoughts of loosing everything I have...

The door came open, there was a doctor that came in. He wore a wide grin.

"Don't worry Miss Hanji, everything is safe." He said calmly.

A dash of relief hit me as I breathed of happiness. 'You're fine little one...'

"Would you like an ultrasound? To know the gender?" He asked politely.

I nodded.

"Alrighty then, let's get you set up." He smiled.

Everything started to fade away into my thoughts. I blinked fast & harvested my emotional guilt. Before looking up to see that time had indeed past. A miracle was looking back at me.

"Congratulations it's a girl Ma'am." He pointed at the screen. 

I smiled and looked up at the screen. There she was... I wanted to move back to my house when I could hold her. Master my fast her could have sympathy for me once more... The doctor printed it off and handed it to me. I nearly cried at the sight of my first picture of her. 

I knew Penny was having issues with that dick she calls a once husband. I just wanted everything to go back to the way it used to be... But I knew life changed & I didn't regret a thing.

I just regretted ever loving him.

I sighed and bit my lip, attempting to stop the tears before they came. But a knock at the door caused me to turn my head quickly.

"Come in." I said looking as the door opened.

Sasha walked inside and nearly cried when she saw a small forced smile.

"You're ok!" She beamed. "The doctor told us!"

"Yeah I'm fine!" I said back. "It's a girl...."

Sasha's face lit up like a Christmas tree. "Oh my god! I'm so happy for you!" She hugged me softly.

I hugged her back tightly. "I literally have no idea about girls names.... Suggestions...?" I smiled nervously.

She was lost in thought for a moment. Then she smiled.

"I've got three.... Hope, Serena, and Becca... Pick whatever" Sasha said as she looked down, a small smile formed on her face.

"Hm...." I thought. "I um.... I can't choose... Haha!" I laughed.

"Well maybe Levi could help you, he's waiting outside." She said. "He wants to speak with you. Real worried..."

I pursed my lips while batting my eyes up. This little man needs to get his priorities straight... I needed to tell him. "Send him in." 

"Are you sure?" Sasha clarified beforehand.

"Yes." I nodded.

Sasha got up and left the door open a small crack. I was mentally preparing myself for what I was going to say. 

Levi walked in.

|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|

(Levi's POV)

When I learned she was ok, everything just felt at ease. I was so sick of Petra's shit. She pulled this out on the entire friend group. Yet- that was what popular girls were known for.

But I was supposed to be a dad soon, and I needed to set myself up. Or else Mike would murder me & hang my body, letting my blood drip into buckets & donate it to a blood drive. He also said he would father the child for me and make me the villain in all of the fairy tales he would tell to the kid. 

Even if I was sick of his shit too, that sniffing jack ass was right. I had pulled some shit & now I needed to drop it back out, along with Petra. 

I knocked before hearing the "come in". I turned the knob.

She looked happy.

I hid a smile before walking up to her. My shoulders hung low as I followed my pace. 

"I'm so glad you're ok...." I muttered under my breath. She quietly sighed.

"I'm done..." She said bold.

I was taken aback. "What?" I questioned.

"Listen. What did I ever do to the deserve this? How did I hurt you? I just wanted a simple pregnancy and maybe some support. But oh-no~! I had to get this stupid cheating drama and getting kicked out of my own damn house! At least you could help me! Is that to much to ask? But wait! After I thought everything was going to start going in the right direction! You had to kiss her again! And then I got beat up in a dirty bathroom! I'm sick of your shit, I'm sick of your face, and I'm sick of your lies. Go fuck yourself side ways, I don't give a crap." She said crossing her arms tightly while I tried to grasp for words.

"You're right...." That was all I could say.

"At least you can admit it." She said.

"I'm sorry... I'm an idiot. I know what I did came out of sat and asshole. I just wanted to make everyone happy. The truth is... I don't know what love is. I thought I knew it when you kissed me under that street lamp 2 years ago... But I thought different when Petra showed me a new kind of love. Where she would be impressed that I was her man, I would give her flowers and she would blush. The love you see in movies... No funny business...." I confessed.

"But love is funny... You're supposed to laugh together, cry together, eat together, learn new things together. Love can be gross and just plain strange... But love is loving that person regardless of their flaws. Love is showing you care... Love is risking things to be yourself with another person. A person you love." She said.

I closed my eyes letting the words seep through my skin. She was right....

"Do you love me...?" She asked.

I could feel the tears threatening to fall down my face. Everything was starting to make sense.

"Of course.." I said gently pulling her into a hug.

"But you went back..."

I looked up at her cringe face.

"What do you mean?"

"If you love two people then choose the second, always."

I blinked quickly for a moment. 

"Because if you loved the first person than you would never fall for the second." She sighed.

I only hugged tighter. "But... I don't love her."

"Then did you lust over her?" 

I did... But I didn't even know it.

"I think so..." I muttered.

"But you had sex with me..." She stated. "Was I only lusted over?"

I thought about it for a moment.

"No no... I never knew how to love... I wanted to try it for you. I wanted to give you my virginity. Because..."

"Because why?" She asked.

"Because.... Because I love you." I said as I kissed her cheek.

She started to smile as she let out some tears of joy. I rocked her before she spoke up again.

"It's a girl...." She muttered.

I felt an overwhelmed joy in my heart as I kissed her forehead. 

"She'll be beautiful... Kinda like you shitty glasses...." I said smiling for the first time in a long time.

I have never been hugged so hard in my entire life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry, this was cheesy and it took so freaking long. My Great Grandma recently passed so I took a hiatus. But I hope you enjoy. Thank you!
> 
> ~Piercing


	10. Chapter 10: Infinity Holds The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi finds out the truth which leaves him upset and very angry.

Chapter 10: Infinity Holds The Truth

School was hard... But not as hard as making up for past mistakes. Nobody liked me.. Especially Petra. She would avoid me and call me a jerk, like I cared?

But what was worst is how she would be shy with me... That wasn't like her. Hanji would reluctantly hug me. It made me feel like I should just end things off before things get worse. 

It was lunchtime & I glanced out the giant cafeteria windows. Hanji was sitting outside with Nanaba and Mike. It didn't bother me too much. I have heard rumors about her "hoeing around". Who could blame her? High School kids were jerks. I wanted to punch them so bad that my hand would sometimes shake. 

Living with her was ok, Kenny would make jokes about how I was a dumbass and she was too much of a saint. Him being a Grandpa wouldn't go so well, most of the time he was high and/or horny. But I had to give the old man credit- he did make her feel happy about living here.

I tried to keep my reputation low around the school. It wouldn't do me any good. Eren, Mikasa, and Armin didn't get into trouble. Mr. Dok said it was "a personal issue". I'm just glad he didn't start some kind of weird rebellion due to the incident. He just said we should handle our issues outside of school. 

Sasha was still salty with me, as expected. But we weren't fighting or anything. Not yet...

I glanced out again and saw her burst into tears. That's when I got up to go outside.

"What're you taking care of your baby mama!?" Some kid yelled.

"None of your bullshit.." I said opening the door quickly.

By the time I had gotten to the group Nanaba was bright red and Mike was pale like he just saw a ghost.

"What happened!?" I yelled at the two of them.

"Uh..." She mumbled.

"Follow her." Instructed Mike.

Without hesitation I rushed over to her she, hands covering her eyes as she sobbed. I rubbed her back.

"Hanji, what happened!?" I asked quieter.

"Levi..." She said with snot running down.

I handed her a handkerchief and she be hard. I sat down quietly with her on my lap on the grass.

"I'm sorry..." She said shakily.

"For what?" I asked.

"I... I was unfaithful." She confessed.

"What do you mean!?" I said starting to fear for the worst.

"I was sleeping with Erwin..." She said burying her hands into her face.

My world crashed on me. Everything was just some sick lie.

"Are you... What are you saying?" I murmured trying to handle my own tears. I was stone cold...

"This might not be your baby......" She said bursting into tears.

I was so angry I could see straight. I got up and walked back in the cafeteria by face was red and I felt so hot it burned. 

I noticed Mike and Nanaba walking up. I couldn't honestly care less about whatever they thought. I just wanted to leave. 

"Levi..." Nanaba said jumping into the seat next to mine. "We need to talk."

"About how I've felt bad over absolutely nothing?" I said bored.

"It COULD be your's." Mike said crossing his arms.

"Listen. I don't care anymore. Hanji can do whatever she wants with Erwin. I don't give a shit." I got up and walked away. 

"Wait-" Mike said running after me.

"What?" I looked back annoyed.

"Are you really just going to leave her?" He asked.

"Yes." I said wanting the conversation to end.

"How come?" Nanaba yelled.

"Not my baby, not my business." I said.

"You really hurt her." Mike said dryly.

"She really hurt me! Worst is I did it for nothing. Let Erwin take care of her." I crossed my eyes and walked away.

Just walked....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for taking forever to update. But guess what? More conflict! The name that my stupid mind cannot choose might appear in the next chapter. 
> 
> ~Piercing


	11. Chapter 11: Secret Sins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanji confesses to Sasha about her secret plan to win back her independence.

Chapter 11: Secret Sins

(Hanji's POV)

I knew I seemed like a backstabbing bitch on one end of the spectrum. But I had it all figured out... Levi had taken my heart and I was head over heels for the school's bad boy himself. I have never been happier with him.

But I knew with the good... Came the unbearable.

Mike and Nanaba knew everything. They were going to play along. We've been at this game for months as it seemed. And this was when the action was going to start.

But Sasha was not convinced at all. She knew so much about me because we were that of a similar age. She immediately stormed up to me in the courtyard when the school began to whisper of why Levi stomped away angrily.

"Hanji!" She yelled walking up and getting in my face.

"I can explain!" I quickly said to ease her.

"Explain how you cheated and became the bigger asshole than he was!?" Sasha nearly screamed at me.

"No... It's his..." I convinced. "I'm not that type of girl!"

"What do you mean?" She looked into my pain expression. "What's going on?"

I bit my lip and sat down on the grass. Sasha sat down next to me and looked at me impatiently. 

"I... Levi really was my other half." I whispered. "You know that as well as I do?"

She nodded. "Of course... You hadn't been that happy since your 11th birthday."

I gave a small smile of the quick memory. "I was over the moon for him... So, when I found out I was pregnant... Part of me was scared but the other was thrilled. I loved him Sasha, so damn much!" 

She patted my back. "What happened?"

I gave a deep breath. "I knew Petra was with him in secret. It's high school Sasha, no relationship goes un-broadcasted." I said.

"You knew?" She looked at me really upset. "What did you think?"

"I... I knew I could have a baby with someone who didn't love me. I kept lying to myself, telling myself he'll move on and shit." I said looking down. "Bullshit."

Sasha looked at me and wiped so me if the tears away. "But... What about Erwin?"

"I couldn't raise a baby with Levi." I repeated. "The only way to get him out of my life... Was to lie." I explained.

Sasha's face lit up with shock. "You lied to him!?" Her voice was in disbelief. 

"Erwin said he would do it... Because he knew how upset I was." I croaked out as the tears came flooding. "Mike and Nanaba played along too..."

Sasha looked at me and hugged me gently. "What about help with a baby? You lost it with Levi..." 

"I can raise a baby on my own." I reassured her. "I'm not fragile and I have plans." 

She looked horrified. "You're only 16! You need at least some help. Erwin's not going to play daddy forever! And Levi... What if he finds out!?" 

"I'll be 17 in two months." I said. "If Levi finds out? He's done with me. I'm pretty sure he will never speak to me again."

"Question. Why did you pretend to be so sweet and crap if you knew you would come up with this plan?" Sasha asked.

"Easy." I said. "I needed to look convincing." 

She shook her head. "Sometimes you sicken me." Sasha mumbled. "I can't believe you pieced out this entire act. I mean, you started to come up with this when you just found out... And what are you now?"

"6 months." I answered. "I'm very patient and stick to my gut."

"Hanji... Aren't you? Do you... Don't you feel guilty? Of any sort?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" I looked at her a tad bit confused.

"About keeping a man from his baby?" Sasha questioned.

"Sash..." I started. "If Levi actually cared for the baby and I, I don't think he would still be out kissing her." 

Sasha then realized what I meant by her facial expression. "You... You do have a point." She sighed. "Do you think you're ready for this? I mean- it's a tiny baby!"

I simply smiled. "Of course... Little Becka's going to be just fine." I reassured her.

Sasha smiled. "You chose a name?"

I nodded. "Yeah... Took me a bit but I fell in love with Becka Rose." 

"What about her last name?" She asked. "What's it going to be?"

"Ackerman." I said without any thought. "It's going to be Ackerman.

Sasha looked at me surprised. "Are you sure?" 

"Yes... I'm not going to take away Levi's name entirely. Plus... Becka's the only piece of Levi that I have left. And she's always going to be mine." I said. "Always."

"I still can't believe you're doing this." She said starting to stand up. "You're the craziest girl I've ever met."

I looked at her. "You can bet on that." I smiled and struggled to stand up. "Little help?" 

Sasha snorted and helped me stand up. "My gosh..." I couldn't help me glare.

"That's not funny..." I looked at her with a hand on my swollen abdomen. "Not easy you know."

She laughed. "I'm sorry it's funny!"

I crossed my arms over my chest. "I swear... If I wasn't heavily pregnant I would knock your teeth out of your jaw and snap your neck in half."

"Calm down, your hormones are practically flying out of your mouth." She said looking at me sly.

I pinched her nose tightly until she yelped. "Ow!" Sasha screamed. "That hurt!"

I snickered at her. "That's what you get." 

She glared back at me and rolled her eyes. "Geez... You have problems."

"Don't worry I'll give birth to one of them in about 3 months." I said looking back at her. "The rest are for you to deal with.

She laughed forcefully. "Very funny." Sasha said smirking at me. "Come on.. Let's get things sorted out with the other's."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm sorry for such a long update! Thank you very much for sticking around! I love y'all very much! Thank you!!
> 
> ~Piercing


	12. Chapter 12: Why so Hard?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The view points of several students and an interesting request from Hanji?

Chapter 12: Why so Hard?

 

Third Person:

 

It was all too familiar... the pained high school drama that flooded the halls, they would creep up the walls and live in the minds of the students. They all knew... they knew everything.

Hanji quit attending school. It wasn't much of a surprise. It was bond to happen especially with the drama. But still it felt odd, like a weird vibe in the air. It wasn't normal.

Ymir and Christa were walking down the hall holding hands when Armin ran up to them both.

"Fellow gays! I got some news!" He said in between breaths.

"What is it?" Ymir asked rolling her eyes. Christa nudged her in the shoulder playfully.

"Hanji has been cheating on Levi with Erwin! It might not even be his baby!" He said slightly quiet.

"Everyone knows that!" Connie interrupted while walking behind Armin to the group. "It's all talk.. probably not true..."

"Hanji knew better than to do that. I'm surprised they weren't married by now!" Ymir sighed. "Well considering Levi it could be a possibility."

"Levi's an ass. That poor girl..." Armin shook his head. "She didn't deserve this..."

Eren and Mikasa were walking down the hallway to meet up with Armin before hearing her name pop up in the conversation.

"Oh... did you hear? She quit school." Eren said with Mikasa looking upset.

"We all know that." Christa sighed. "Mikasa? You knew her sister?"

"Not really." She replied. "I know similar things happened with her though."

"Yeesh..." Armin sighed.

\-------------

Sasha walked home from school when Connie had tennis practice (he was too short for basketball). She opened the door to find Hanji sitting down in the living room. 

"Hanj...? What are you doing here?!" She said clearly shocked.

"... Your mom said I could stay here... Dad's still mad with me." She spoke quietly.

"God... this situation sucks..." Sasha mumbled sitting beside her. "At least you have me...?" She brought up a bright but clearly fake smile.

"Thank you..." She curled up next to her. "I feel so alone though..."

"I know... I know..." Sasha hugged Hanji carefully. "I'll help you no matter what... so will Penny?"

"Yeah.." Hanji gave a soft smile.

\----------

Outside of the school there was a courtyard with bleachers. Levi was sitting down and lit a cigarette to smoke quietly. It wasn't until Mike and Nanaba looked around before walking up to him.

"What do y'all want? No I don't have extras..." He looked up glaring at them.

"Small fry..." Mike uttered. "You most certainly didn't hear this from us."

He arched a brow and puffed out smoke. "Fine... what dirty little secret do you have?"

Nanaba spoke up. "Erwin is a coverup... he agreed to Hanji's plan to convince you that you're not father."

Levi rolled his eyes. "I'll believe that when we all go on Maury..." 

Mike looked down at him pissed. "If it wasn't you and your dirty ass maybe she wouldn't have to lie..." 

Nanaba glared too. "Ever thought of why she would lie? Because you're an idiot, a deadbeat, regretful, dirty lung idiot!" She yelled before turning around to find Petra standing in front of her.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything..." She mumbled.

"It's find we're leaving..." Mike groaned and started walking.

"Just the messengers..." Nanaba mumbled under her breath before whisking away with Mike.

Petra looked at him with confusion. "What are they on about?"

"They're trying to cover Hanji's pregnant whore ass." Levi said with boredom.

Petra looked down. "Listen... I thought it would be cool and shit to date the school's infamous "bad boy" but looking back at it I was so wrong. You are literally a waste of life and you made me feel and look bitchy!" She wasn't crying like he thought she would.

"Petra... I stopped caring. I don't care about you in the slightest. I'm sorry?" He rolled his eyes and left her. 

Petra sighed and pulled out her phone. "Guess saving her number had good use?" She started typing.

"Dear Hanji, I'm sorry... I want to apologize for letting this go on for so long. I should've stayed out of this and not divide the group up. I want you to know that I'm really sorry... this was a mistake. But I'm owning up to it. I wish the best for you and the baby. -Petra"

She took a deep breath and pressed send. Sitting down on the bleachers and looking at the field calmly. Before her phone lit up.

"Come to my place." It read as a reply.

Petra was confused but she slowly started walking. She had no idea what was coming, or if she was prepared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took so long I'm so sorry.
> 
> ~Piercing

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So this au has been requested by Latvialovesme on Picsart (which I don't use that much). So since my first fanfic got a lot of reads (Thank you so much) I've decided to keep writing for my own amusement. So this fanfic will probably be slimier to a high school drama movie, soup opera gone wrong. But this will be kind of like an experiment for dialogue & crap. Also Levihan bbys are the best & you cannot deny that. So I hope this doesn't get too wild.
> 
> ~Piercing


End file.
